legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Big Madam
Big Madam is an antagonist in Tokyo Ghoul. She is a powerful and influential Ghoul, with an extensive black market network. She was infamous for her abuse on Juuzou Suzuya and even stripping his genital organs so he would became more feminine, which later resulted in him becoming a violent and aggressive member of CCG. She was voiced by Kimiko Saitō in the Japanese version, and Nancy Sherrard in the English version. Personality Big Madam is a completely twisted, sadistic, ruthless, and degenerate individual who takes pleasure in inflicting suffering on others. Examples include organizing both auctions of human "goods" and the brutal "Dinner Shows" of the Ghoul Restaurants, with absolutely no concern for the lives of others. However, Big Madam is also exceptionally sly, cunning, manipulative, and clever, heading a massive underground network and escaped from all CCG's previous pursuits. In dealing with Juuzou, Big Madam's personality showed the typical patterns of an acrimonious abuser in alternating between affection and violence. When things went well, Big Madam was also extremely joyful, excitable, effervescent, and energetic, but when angered, she would quickly become brutal, heartless, and cruel. As typical of a villain, Big Madam wasn't above cowardly pleading or bargaining in an effort to escape harm, but would rapidly change moods at a moment's notice. Plot Background Big Madam was an affiliate of Madam A and the Ghoul Restaurant. Previously, "Rei" was abducted as a pet and was given the name "Juuzou", and became a scrapper and entertainer for the audience. Madam also took the pleasure of torturing Suzuya at nights and dressing him as a girl, and even castrated him forcibly with a gavel. Years after, the CCG raided their hideout, but failed to capture Big Madam. Auction Madam was first mentioned by Abara Hanbee during her Nutcracker briefing to the Quinx Squad about a certain "ingredients list." She was later mentioned by Eto and Ayato during a discussion about the auction. Big Madam took part in the Auction, excited at the possibility of finding a new human pet. She took part in a fierce bidding war against Croque Monsieur for a famous actor, but ultimately lost. She angrily denied her interest, apparently frustrated at the loss. However, she succeeded in placing the winning bid on Tooru Mutsuki — a record 200 million Yen. Her excitement was short-lived, however, when Suzuya revealed himself on stage and began slaughtering the Ghouls. She quickly recognizes Suzuya. In the face of the CCG assault, Big Madam retreated along with many of the auction guests to the Zeum hall's underground area. She came into conflict with Kuki Urie when he discovered the guests' hideout. However, Big Madam defeated Urie without much difficulty and swallowed him whole. Urie forced his way out by releasing his F4 Koukaku Kagune, and managed to kill Big Madam's bodyguards, but he was not able to fully control his new power and went berserk in the process. As a result, he was still no match for Big Madam, and had to be saved by Suzuya's squad. Big Madam was severely wounded by Juuzou's "Jason", and begged for mercy. Juuzou said he never hated Big Madam, but merely had to kill her because that was his "job". Infuriated, Big Madam said she had never loved Juuzou but was immediately killed by the Squad members. As Big Madam was killed, Hanbee covered the saddened Juuzou's eyes and ears, as he said his final farewell and addressed her as "father". Trivia *Big Madam and Ramsay Bolton from Game of Thrones have both created eunuchs. For Big Madam, the purpose of removing the genitals was to make Juuzou more feminine. For Bolton, the purpose is to remove sexual desire. *Big Madam is arguably one of the most vile and loathsome villains in the Tokyo Ghoul series along with Tsuneyoshi Washuu, due to the horrendous treatment of Juuzou Suzuya (such as removing his genitals and possibly sexually molesting him). *After her death, Big Madam's birth sex is revealed to be male and she is referred to by Juuzou as "Father". It is unclear whether she was merely crossdressing as a disguise, as a game similar to what she did to Juuzou, or was actually a trans woman. Category:Characters hailing from the Tokyo Ghoul universe Category:Sadists Category:Torturers Category:Abusers Category:Kidnappers Category:Psychopath Category:Villains Category:Cannibals Category:Deceased Villains Category:Characters Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters